Recently, due to the significant development of electronic devices, control of the electronic devices plays an important role in improving performance of a vehicle. The developed electronic devices have been applied to a safety apparatus for substantially driving an engine or promoting safety of a driver, several additional pieces of equipment for a driver's convenience, a driving apparatus, and the like.
For driver's convenience and a comfortable driving state, integrated multimedia of a vehicle in which audio video navigation (AVN) is integrated has been rapidly distributed recently.
The integrated multimedia of the vehicle is a device in which an audio device, a video device, a navigation device, and the like are integrated within the vehicle and may be accessed through a common user interface, and provide an audio service such as radio and CD, a video service such as DVD, a navigation service such as a destination guide function, and the like.
The integrated multimedia of the vehicle is configured to share a speaker, a display device, a key input unit, and the like which are user interfaces for the audio service, the video service, and the navigation service. Compared to a case in which the audio device, the video device, and the navigation device are individually provided, the integrated multimedia of the vehicle has several advantages, such as removal of overlapping parts, driver's operation convenience, and an integrated service.
Further, the integrated multimedia of the vehicle supports a handsfree call of mobile communication terminals such as a smart phone within the vehicle to help a driver talk on the phone while driving. To this end, the integrated multimedia of the vehicle includes a communication device which may perform short range wireless communication such as Bluetooth to allow the driver to conveniently perform communications in a handsfree mode.
A quality problem of the short range wireless communication and speech recognition function of the integrated multimedia of the vehicle among quality problems relating to a recently emerging vehicle electronic technology is on the increase. A need exists to improve the quality problem and the like.
However, it is difficult to completely solve the above problem only by improvement of the technology, so it is necessary to perform inspection in a vehicle state in which assembling is completed. However, according to the existing inspection method, an inspector manually performs all the operations which control the terminal providing the short range wireless communication and the integrated multimedia of the vehicle so as to perform the inspection. Therefore, since the existing inspection method involves complicated manual operations for performing the inspection and a long inspection time, the existing inspection method omits or simplifies the inspection and therefore does not normally perform the inspection.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.